


All That Really Belongs to Us Is Time

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Micah is a dick, Period-Typical Racism, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: Belle is an curator's assistant at a museum in her time. Somehow and some way she is sent back to 1899. Was she sent there for a reason? Follow Belle as she copes with this sudden changes and gets closer to the man that saved her and tries to get her home. In the end, maybe she will be the one that saves him.





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZYZGjyc)

Belle stared out the window, wondering why she ever agreed to stay late and help set up this new exhibit. She was excited about it, but she was tired and just wanted to be in bed. **  
**

“Belle, snap out of it. We need your help here.” The curator snapped his fingers and Belle jolted out of her daze. She reached for an item but he stopped her. “Gloves, please. You know better.”

“Yes, sir.” She rolled her eyes and put on her white cloth gloves. “Where’s this stuff from anyway?” she asked.

“This _stuff_ is from the Wild West. Well, from the end of an era as we knew it. 1899” He handed her a few things and she was fascinated already. She dug through the boxes, picking up pistols and photographs, some of which had writing on the back. Her boss cleared his throat and she looked at him. “It’s not for you to just stare at, Miss Kennedy. Get on with it.”

“You’re telling me that none of this interests you? It’s from so long ago but not that long ago, you know?” At the bottom of one of the boxes was a journal that was in pretty good shape to be from 1899. The leather was a bit worn and the pages were yellowed, but it wasn’t falling apart or anything. She was about to open it when the curator called her name again. “What?”

“Put this over there.” He nodded to a spot near the window and she did as she was told, her eyes constantly going back to that journal.

“Do we know who this journal belonged to?”

“I don’t think it matters. What matters is that you put it where it belongs before tomorrow.” She loved her job but her boss could be a dick sometimes.

“You’re no fun.” She picked up the journal and placed it on a table with a few other items. Her boss stepped out and looked at the things from outside the window, how guests would be looking at them, and gave her a thumbs up.

“I guess you can go home now,” he said as he walked back into the space. “I know I am. Goodnight. Don’t forget to lock up.” He walked out, leaving her alone…with that journal. She couldn’t understand why it seemed to call to her. Her curiosity eventually got the best of her and she picked the book up, opening it carefully.

“Hey, Belle, what you got there?” She jumped at the sound of her coworkers voice, putting the book down quickly. “Did that come in with all the rest of this stuff?” he asked.

“Yeah, doesn’t look like it though, does it?” She removed the gloves then went to leave the area, looking back at the journal. Her coworker moved in front of it and picked it up. “You gonna read it?”

“I want to but…wouldn’t that feel like invading someone’s privacy?”

“Whoever that belongs to has been dead for over a hundred years now…” Her friends face changed and she squinted. “What is it?”

“Did you have any ancestors that may have ran with a gang in the Wild West?” he asked, eyeing her strangely then looking back at the pages.

“What? How would I know? Why are you asking?” She walked over to him, her interest piqued.

“Because…” He turned the book so she could see what he was looking at. “…you have quite the doppelganger.” Belle almost reached out to take the book but remembered she wasn’t wearing gloves. The likeness was uncanny. It was like she was staring at herself. “This A.M. fella seemed to really be taken with a woman who looked just like you.”

“That's…” She couldn’t find the words for it but suddenly she felt flushed and as if the room was spinning. “I need to sit.” She stumbled out of the exhibit and her coworker followed closely.

“I didn’t mean to overwhelm you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not overwhelmed. It’s just…it’s been a long day,” she lied. The longer she had looked at that journal, the stranger she had felt but she wouldn’t mention that to him. It was more than just seeing someone who looked just like her–it was something else, something deeper.

“You still with me?” He waved in front of her face and she blinked a few times then smiled. “Thought I lost you there.”

“Nope. I’m still here. Not going anywhere. I can’t or our boss would lose his mind.” They both laughed then he helped her to her feet. “I’m gonna head home.” But not before getting that journal she thought to herself.

She reassured her coworker that she was fine at least ten times before he finally let her go. Before leaving, she used her key to get back into the exhibit. She looked around before slipping her gloves back on and picking up the book. She put it into a protective carrier and slipped it into her bag. It felt good being bad sometimes. No one would miss it since she would be in before anyone else to get things ready for the big reveal.

———-

The entire way home, Belle couldn’t keep her eyes from wandering to her bag sitting on the passenger seat. It was calling to her. She couldn’t understand why. Maybe it had something to do with the sketches of the women who looked like her…

No.

She pulled into her parking spot and ran up the stairs to her small flat. She threw her other things on the floor but carried her bag carefully to her room and set it on her bed. Without the gloves, she opened the bag and took out the protective carrier. She opened it and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. The journal was really here…in her home.

“Gloves,” she whispered, grabbing the gloves and removing the journal carefully, immediately opening it to the pages of sketches. As she flipped the pages, she didn’t notice the dried flower that fell to the floor. She touched the sketches lightly and smiled. “Who are you?”

Belle got lost in the pages of this journal. Whoever A.M. was had an amazing story to tell and she was only getting a small piece of it. She had wondered what happened to him and why the last few pages seemed to be written by someone else. There was a connection there but she was too tired to figure it out now.

She placed the book back into the carries then removed the gloves. Standing from her bed, she looked down and spotted the dried flower. “Where did you come from?” As she bent to pick it up, she heard an eerie sound and looked behind her. Nothing. She was being paranoid. There was a rush a freezing air that rushed past her as she touched the flower but before she could react there was nothing but dark.

Cold. Freezing. She was laying in something cold and wet and she didn’t like it at all. She opened her eyes slowly only to find that she was surrounded by white. Snow. But it hadn’t been snowing when she got home. If she remembered correctly, it had been unseasonably warm.

Sitting up, she held her head which was throbbing for some reason. She looked around and found that she seemed to be in the middle of a forest. How did she get here? She pushed herself up against a tree and stood quietly trying to get her bearings.

“Hello!” she called. “I…I need help!” She listened for footsteps but heard nothing but the wind howling. God, it was cold. She needed to get somewhere warm. She wished she could figure out where she was. The sound of a twig snapping sounded behind her and she turned back with a gasp. It could be a person…or it could be an animal. She was in the middle of a forest after all. She turned away from the sound and hugged herself before walking as quickly as she could.

There were no lights, no sounds of cars passing that could tell her if she was near any kind of road…or civilization. Another sound behind her and now she was running–running and crying. She was just at home. Was she dreaming? Oh God, please let me be dreaming, she thought.

She ran and ran until she heard a horse? No. That couldn’t be right. She heard it again and ran towards the sound. “Hello?!” Stupidly, she turned to look back and ran into what felt like a tree. She hit the snow with a thud and focused on what towered over her. Or more like who.

“What the hell?” the man said in a gruff voice, shining his lantern down on her. His eyes widened when he realized just what had hit him. “Miss…are you okay?” He surveyed her and looked even more puzzled. She scooted herself back away from him. “I ain’t gonna hurt you…” When he saw that she wasn’t going to answer, he sighed and rolled his eyes then began taking his coat off. She stood up quickly, shivering.

“D-don’t you even think about it!” she snapped and he stopped to look at her. “I know s-self-defense!”

“What are you talkin’ about, lady?” He shrugged his coat off and held it out to her. “You wanna freeze to death?” Belle looked at the coat then back at him. She walked over slowly until she was standing in front of him. He sighed again and moved closer until she tensed. “I told you I ain’t gonna hurt you.” He carefully wrapped the coat around her then backed away.

“W-who are you? Where the hell am I?”

“You’re in Colter, ma'am. Now…you wanna tell me what the hell you’re doin’ out here in such a strange getup?” He pointed the lantern at her again and she squinted against the light.

“Colter? Where the hell is that?” She pulled the coat around her tighter as the wind blew. “And who the hell are you? Why is there snow? It wasn’t snowing when I got home. It’s too warm for snow.”

“It feel warm to you?” he asked sarcastically and she glared. “I’m Arthur. Arthur Morgan.” At the time, she didn’t have the chance to put two and two together. She was cold, scared, and lost. “And you?”

“I’m Belle.” She let out a shivering breath and hugged herself tighter.

“All right, Miss Belle, we better get you somewhere warm.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He looked at her, offended. “Fine. Stay here and freeze to death.”

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Another man came into view. He seemed to be a little bigger than this Arthur guy. The new man looked at her, his eyes widening as well. “Who is she?” he asked, “And why is she out here?”

“She’s-”

“My name is Belle. Who are you?” This man looked friendly enough, with his gentle looking face and beautiful, black hair.

“I’m Charles. Are you lost?”

“Obviously. I don’t even know how I got here. I was at home in bed and then…I was here.” She began to cry and the men got a little uncomfortable. “Wait a minute…” She felt her pockets, her bra, but nothing. “No phone.”

“…we can’t just leave her here,” she heard Charles whisper.

“I know that but…” Arthur looked at her and stopped talking when he realized she had been watching the two of them.

“You guys got a car or something? You can just drop me off somewhere. I’ll see myself home.”

“Car?”

“I think the cold might be gettin’ to her,” Arthur said to Charles. He turned to her and held out his arm slowly. “We can take you somewhere…at least for tonight. You’ll die out here.”

“I gotta get home. I have the new exhibit to premiere tomorrow!” She covered her face and cried some more.

“Just grab her,” Arthur whispered.

“Miss, you need to come with us,” Charles said cautiously. Belle didn’t know what to do anymore. She looked at both men through her tears. They were both carrying weapons and even if they weren’t they could easily overpower her. They didn’t look like they wanted to hurt her but that’s how a lot of people get lured in. “We have somewhere warm you can stay and tomorrow we’ll see about getting you home.”

“Why should I trust either of you?”

“With all due respect, miss, you’ll die if you stay out here. Now, stop bein’ stubborn and come with us,” the man named Arthur said. Charles looked at him and shook his head. “What?”

“Fine, but if either of you try anything I’ll kick both your asses.” Charles smirked and Arthur shrugged. “I mean it. I can take both of you down. Doesn’t matter how big you are.”

“Whatever you say, little lady,” Arthur said, amused.

“My name is Belle.”

“Alright, alright. Miss Belle. I apologize. Come with us.” She squeezed herself between the two men and tried to keep up with their strides. Her shoes were soaked through and she could hardly feel her feet but she wasn’t going to complain to them. She stopped in her tracks when she realized they were leading her to horses.

“Uh…horses in this weather? No car?” She shivered and hugged herself.

“You need help gettin’ on up or what?” Arthur asked standing in front of her. She shrugged and he lifted her easily, placing her toward the back of the saddle and waited for her to swing her leg over to get himself on. He turned his head to look at her. “Hold onto me. Don’t want you fallin’ off.”

“I’m not gonna fall,” she said but when the horse began moving she jerked back and she wrapped her arms around Arthur’s middle instinctively. He chuckled and clicked his tongue to get the horse moving a little faster. “Shut up,” she mumbled.

Belle had no idea how long they rode before she had fallen asleep. She was pressed to Arthur’s back and she noticed that even in the freezing cold, he was warm.

“Charles, get her down from here. Can’t move with her wrapped around me like this.”

She felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her down carefully but even then she jolted awake and almost panicked. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m helping you down. You fell asleep and Arthur was afraid to move while you were holding him,” Charles said quietly.

“I wasn’t holding him,” she yawned, pushing away from Charles and getting her bearings.

“You were holdin’ me pretty tight, Miss,” Arthur teased. “And you fell asleep. You got pretty comfortable, huh?”

“I held onto you because I didn’t want to fall, you asshole.” Arthur chuckled again and Belle looked around at the dilapidated cabins. “What the hell is this? Where are we?”

“This is…home,” Arthur said. “For now at least.” Belle shook her head in disbelief. She couldn’t understand for the life of her what was going on or where she was. “Miss Grimshaw!” Arthur yelled, making her jump. A woman rushed over and took a nice long look at Belle. “Miss Belle here needs a place to stay for tonight. Found her while we were out huntin’.”

“Well, what were you doin’ out there, sweetheart?” the woman asked sympathetically.

“I…don’t know, to be honest. I don’t even know how I got here,” Belle admitted. “I want to go home.”

“I’m sure you do and we’ll help you with that tomorrow. For now, you best come with me and we’ll get you warm and dry.” Miss Grimshaw put her arm around Belle and led her to a cabin at the far end of the camp. She looked back for Arthur but he was nowhere to be found.

Miss Grimshaw had helped as much as she could even giving Belle clothes to wear.

“I’ll tell Arthur to come and check on you soon,” she said before walking to the door.

“You don’t have to do that.” Belle pulled on the dress uncomfortably before speaking again. “Can you tell me something…and this might sound crazy but…this isn’t the year 2019, is it?”

“Two thousand!” Miss Grimshaw exclaimed. “My dear, this is 1899. We’ve come a long way but not that far.” Belle plopped down on the small bed and shook her head. “You sure you’re okay? You hit your head or something?”

“No. I’m not okay.”

“You were wearin’ some strange clothes even for 1899. Is this what they wear in the cities or somethin’?” Miss Grimshaw asked.

“Something like that.” Belle was in a daze. 1899. That couldn’t possibly be right. How would she even get to 1899?

Miss Grimshaw must have left while she was lost in her thoughts. The wind made the rickety cabin creak and the cold seeped through every crack and crevice. Belle hugged herself and stared off at nothing. She tried but couldn’t come to terms with anything that was happening to her right now. Someone knocked on the door and she responded distantly.

“Yeah…”

“Miss…you alright?” Arthur peeked in and she nodded slowly. “You sure? Miss Grimshaw said I should come and check on you.”

“I told her she didn’t have to tell you that.” She spoke without looking at him. She heard the door close as Arthur walked in. “What’s your full name again?”

“Arthur Morgan, ma'am.”

“Arthur Morgan,” she repeated quietly. “Arthur….” She snapped her head up at him. Arthur Morgan…A.M…the journal she thought. “You. Its you.”

“What?” he asked.

“I…nothing. Sorry.” She held her hand out to him. “I’m Belle Kennedy.” He shook her hand and felt a kind of rush go through her. The way he looked at her made her think he felt it too.

“Where you from? What are you doin’ out here? It ain’t safe for…well, for anyone.”

“I’m from…far away. I can’t remember how I got here. I’m so scared.” Belle covered her face and sniffled into her hands then turned away from Arthur, embarrassed. “Sorry…”

Arthur grunted awkwardly and tapped her shoulder in a sort of comforting way. “It’s all right. We’ll get you home. You got family? Anybody that might be lookin’ for you?”

‘Sure do’, she thought, ‘But they don’t exist yet and won’t for another 120 years.’ This had to be a bad dream that was only going to get worse.

“Miss?” Belle looked at him and he nodded. “Look, I ain’t gonna badger you for details about who you are or where you’re from but I can’t help you ‘less you give me somethin’.”

“I just…I can’t say.” She looked away from him again and he sighed in defeat. “Sorry.”

“You ain’t gotta be sorry. I get it. Maybe there’s something or someone you’re runnin’ away from and if that’s the case then I guess you’re my responsibility now. I found you.”

“I’m no one’s responsibility. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that, ma'am. But I found you alone in the cold and it seems to me that you could use some help.” He held up his hand and put his finger and thumb close together but not touching. “Just a lil bit, hm?”

Belle stood and Arthur watched as she walked to the window. “You’re the first friend I’ve made here, Mr. Morgan.”

“I ain’t all that friendly but I’m glad you consider me a friend.” He walked over to where she stood. “If we’re gonna be friends you gotta call me Arthur.”

“Okay…Arthur.”

“I should go and let you get some rest.” He walked to the door and turned as though he was going to say something else.

“What is it?” Belle asked.

“Nothin’. I’m gonna get you home, okay? I promise you that.”

“Thank you.”

He tipped his hat and smiled lightly. “Miss Belle.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is adjusting as best as she can with a little help from Arthur.  
> Next chapter will be from Arthur's POV!

She did not sleep. How could she? The realization that she was actually here… _in 1899_ …was almost too much to handle. She had hoped she would wake up in her own bed in her small flat back home but no such luck. Colter was her home. For now. **  
**

That man, Arthur Morgan, had told her he’d get her home but what was she supposed to tell him? The truth was out of the question. Maybe she could sneak away and find another way…

The knock on the door made her jump and stand up quickly. “Yes?”

“Miss Belle? It’s me…Arthur, I mean,” he said from outside the door.

That made her smile. “Um…you can come in.”

He pushed the door open slightly and she nodded. “How’d you sleep?”

“I didn’t,” she admitted.

Arthur was silent for a time as if he was trying to think of the right thing to say. “You hungry?”

“Do you cook?” she teased.

He chuckled. “No ma'am, I leave that to Mr. Pearson.”

“You know, you can just call me Belle. There’s no need for the Miss’ and Ma'ams.” She stood and walked over to him, taking in his appearance. He was taller than any other man she knew and she felt dwarfed by him the longer she stood there.

“It’s how I was taught. Can’t help it.” He shrugged and she nodded.

“Fair enough.”

“Okay, Miss Belle, I think it’s time we got you introduced to everyone.” He was about to open the door when she remembered something.

“Your coat,” she said, walking over to pick it up. “Thank you for letting me wear it.” She held it out to him.

“I think you better keep that for now. Until we find you some warmer clothes at least.”

“Won’t you be cold? I don’t want you to get sick because of me.”

He held the door open for her and shook his head. “I’ll be fine. After awhile you really don’t feel it anymore.”

Belle walked slightly behind Arthur as he led her to the food. She noticed a few other people standing around the pot and she realized how nervous she was. Most of them smiled warmly or nodded but there was one who seemed to ogle and glare at the same time. When he spoke, she immediately knew that they would never get along.

“You and Charles went huntin’ last night and brought back a darkie…a mulatto it looks like. That your kinda food, cowpoke?” Belle’s mouth dropped open and she balled up her hands. She couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“What did you just call me?” she asked calmly though she was shaking from anger.

“Shut your damn mouth, Micah,” Arthur said standing up taller.

“I’ll shut it for him,” she said quietly from behind Arthur. He turned to her and shook his head. “What?” He smirked and turned his attention back to Micah.

“This is Miss Belle and you will address her as such or else we’re gonna have a problem.” He wasn’t looking at her or else he would see how she smiled.

Micah walked closer to her and Arthur immediately moved directly in front of her. Micah put his hands up and began talking. “Well, Miss Belle, guess I better listen to Arthur here. Wouldn’t wanna cause any trouble.”

“Seems to me that you like trouble,” she murmured.

“Hm, maybe I do.” He winked at her before walking away.

“I don’t like him,” she said to Arthur.

“None of us do. We can’t figure out why Dutch keeps him around.” Arthur picked up a bowl and began scooping food into it before handing it to her.

“Thank you. Who’s Dutch?” She thought about it for a moment then it came to her. “You can’t mean Dutch van der Linde as in the Van der Linde gang?”

“The one in the same. So you heard about us back in…wherever it is you come from?” He waited for a response but Belle wasn’t exactly sure what to say.

“Uh…yeah…”

“Look, I don’t care about where you’re from or what you done if that’s what you’re worried about. We all done bad things and I ain’t one to judge. I understand runnin’ from somethin’ because I’ve been doin’ it all my life.” Arthur spoke with such sincerity that Belle had to blink tears away before looking up at him. “I thought I’d introduce you to some of the ladies. I’m sure they can help you more than I can.” He led her over to a table where a few women sat and they all looked up to smile at her.

“Well, she sure is pretty Arthur,” one of the women said. “She stayin’ with us?”

“Yes, Miss Jones, that is until she wants to go home. I’ll leave you ladies to it.” He nodded and walked away and Belle followed his movements until he was out of sight.

“Where’d Arthur find you?” Miss Jones asked.

“I was…lost,” she said looking around at the women nervously. “I’m Belle, by the way. Belle Kennedy.”

“I’m Karen,” she started then went around the table to introduce everyone else. “That’s Mary-Beth, Tilly, and Molly.” The redheaded woman turned to her and smiled lightly.

“Hi everyone.”

“I hope you didn’t get lost followin’ a man,” Molly blurted. “They certainly aren’t worth it.” She stood and left, leaving all the other women to stare after her.

“Don’t mind her,” Tilly said and Belle smiled. It was nice to see a woman who looked like her out here. She felt safer somehow. “So you said you got lost?” Belle nodded and tasted her food. “Doin’ what?”

“Uh…”

“You ain’t gotta tell us,” Mary-Beth chimed in. “We all have stories we’d rather not tell. Its okay.”

Belle felt herself on the verge of tears. She cleared her throat and stared down at her bowl. She still couldn’t believe she was here. How was she even here? Time travel is impossible!

“Are you okay?” Tilly asked and touched her arm gently. She flinched and noticed everyone was looking at her.

“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry. I was lost in thought.” She could never tell them about what though.

“I think bein’ lost in your thoughts is much better than reality sometimes,” Mary-Beth said with a smile. “Makin’ up your own stories is fun and excitin’.”

But this wasn’t a story though it was playing out like one. Belle was sure she had read a book and watched a show about a woman being sent back in time and falling in love. Her life was not a book, though. Nor was in a television show. This was real and she couldn’t fathom how it was possible. She should have never touched that damn journal.

That was it! Belle sat up straighter as the idea fleshed itself out. If she could find a way to get to Arthur’s journal she may be able to get herself back where she belonged. He kept it in his satchel though and that thing never left his side. She would think of something.

“You ladies bein’ nice to Miss Belle here?” Arthur asked seemingly out of nowhere. She had no idea he was even making his way over. Lost in thought. Making up stories.

“Of course we are. It’s you fellers we’re worried about. I already seen Micah givin’ her the eye so you better watch him,” Karen pointed out.

“The rat looking one?” Belle asked and everyone laughed. “I’m not afraid of him.”

“We all gotta watch our backs around Micah,” Arthur said. “I’ll never understand why Dutch keeps him around. He don’t cause nothin’ but trouble.” Arthur’s gaze landed on Belle and she smiled. “You hardly ate anything,” he said concerned.

“I was, uh, too busy daydreaming.” Belle looked down then sniffled. “Please excuse me.” She stood and walked quickly to the treeline, steadying herself on one of them as she sobbed. She couldn’t do this. She was terrified. She thought back to the survival training she had but nothing could have prepared her for this. Being sent back in time was so much more than survival.

Arthur cleared his throat behind her and she continued to cry, keeping her back to him. “You all right, Miss Belle?” She heard some shuffling then he tapped her on the shoulder. “Ma'am…” he said handing her a handkerchief over her shoulder.

“Thank you, Arthur,” she said sadly. She shivered then hugged herself as if crying had made her realize just how cold it was.

“You look cold. Let’s get you inside.” She turned to him then and moved closer, feeling his warmth. “I let you keep my coat for a reason.”

“I know.” She walked beside him and he kept his steps small so she could keep up. “You know, you’re pretty amiable for being an outlaw.”

“I’m a what?” he asked.

“Amiable. It means friendly and pleasant.”

“Oh, there ain’t much that’s pleasant about me, ma'am.” She was about to speak again but he spoke first. “You ever gonna tell me where you’re from? You sound like you come from one of them fancy, civilized places where they use words like a-ami-…”

“Amiable”, she laughed.

“Yeah, that one.” He walked her back to the small cabin she had stayed in last night. He watched as she slipped his coat on then sat on the bed, hugging herself again. “You mind?” he pointed to a chair and she shook her head.

“Arthur…there are things that you’ll ask me that I just won’t have an answer for. I’m just…not from around here. I’m from far away. Very far away. It’s a very different place.”

“You miss it?” he asked.

“More than you know.” Her voice cracked and she turned away to look out the window.

“What Micah said…what he called you. I best not repeat it but are you?” He leaned in ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

“You mean mulatto? Yes, I am. My mother is black and my father is white.”

“Was your mother a…a slave?”

Belle almost became angry at that but she reminded herself that she was in a different time. “No. She was free and very independent. I think that’s what my father loved so much about her.” She chuckled thinking about the way her parents danced around the living room. “They are very much in love.” When she looked back at Arthur she noticed he was smiling. “Does the word love make you smile that way?”

“Hm? Oh, I…uh…I guess so.” The truth was he smiled because she had.

“Do you believe in love?” she asked and he to look away.

“I want to,” he admitted. “Love ain’t so easy to come by for a man like me.”

“Or maybe you just haven’t found the right one yet.”

He chuckled awkwardly. “Have you, Miss Belle?”

She shook her head. “No, sir.”

The silence stretched for awhile until Arthur finally spoke, standing slowly with a groan. “Me and Charles, we gotta go huntin’ again.”

“Can I go?” Belle asked, standing with him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Beggin’ your pardon, you don’t look like the huntin’ type. The way me and Charles found you…you weren’t even dressed for the weather.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Belle said angrily.

“Not your fault? Whose fault was it then?” Arthur asked, confused.

“I don’t know! I woke up and I was there!” Tears glistened in her eyes. “I don’t know what I’m doing here but…I have to do something. If I just sit around I’ll just think about…everything and upset myself.”

Arthur nodded. “Okay. C'mon, but keep that coat on. Can’t have you gettin’ sick.”

“Right. Thank you, Arthur.” She had never been hunting before but she did know how to shoot thanks to her father. She was also pretty good with a bow and arrow thanks to that archery class she enrolled herself in. Never in a million years did she think that class would come in handy.

She followed Arthur out to the wagon where Charles was already waiting. “Miss Belle is joinin’ us today,” Arthur told him.

“Do you hunt?” Charles asked her.

“No, but I can shoot.”

“How good are you with a bow and arrow?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Pretty good I guess.” She climbed into the wagon while the two men rode in front.

“You sure you’re comfortable back there?” Arthur turned to look at her.

“I’m fine.” She hunkered down and hugged herself wrapped up in Arthur’s coat. The further they moved away from camp, the more beautiful things became. The snow fell lightly and landed in her eyelashes as she looked up to the sky. She stuck her tongue out and giggled and Arthur looked at her with something akin to amusement.

“You never seen snow before?” he asked.

“Of course I have just not up in the mountains this way. It’s beautiful.” The snow covered trees moved with the wind and Belle closed her eyes. In her time, she would probably be inside enjoying a cup of hot cocoa while watching an old film or two. Right now, though, she was going hunting.

“Look at that,” Arthur said quietly and she turned in the direction he was pointing. A huge stag walked among the trees. “Charles, let’s stop here. There’s gotta be more around.”

The men climbed down and Arthur walked around to lift her down from the wagon. “Thanks.” She backed away from him only to bump into Charles. “Sorry.”

Charles held out a bow and arrow to her. “Let’s see how good you are.”

“You want me to…to kill it?” she asked sadly.

“How else will we get food?”

The supermarket, she thought. She took the weapon from him with shaky hands and followed the men closely. The boots Miss Grimshaw had let her borrow were already soaked through and her feet were going numb but she tried her best to keep up.

“Try to hit him from here.” Arthur held his arm out to stop her but she was too busy looking around to notice. She stumbled and nearly fell but Arthur wrapped the same arm he held out around her and held her steady. _Close. Too close._ He cleared his throat and let go quickly, stepping back and fixing the hat on his head. “Gotta watch where you’re goin’.”

“Sorry.” She tensed as he stepped behind her and pointed out the family of deer. “Oh.”

“Told you there were more,” he whispered. She looked over at Charles who was smirking as he prepared his bow and arrow. “Show her how it’s done, Charles.”

Without a word, Charles aimed and shot the arrow hitting one of the smaller deer easily. “Your turn,” he said as he turned to Belle.

“Uh. Okay then.” She lifted the bow and loaded the arrow, closing one eye. Suddenly, she felt a gentle touch on her arm. It pushed slightly and she lifted her arm a bit more. “I can do this.” She inhaled and pulled the string back. On the exhale, she let go and the arrow went flying, hitting its target. She yelped happily then covered her mouth almost immediately. “I did it?” She looked at the men excitedly. “I did it.”

“That’s…somethin’,” Arthur said looking in the direction of her shot and shaking his head. “You got somethin’ you wanna tell us?”

“Huh?”

“You say you never been huntin’ before but you just made a perfect shot.” He looked at her suspiciously and she shrugged.

“Beginners luck I guess. What now?”

“Now we go get ‘em and bring ‘em back to camp.” The men began walking in the direction of the deer carcasses but Belle was rooted to the spot.

“I’ll leave that to you two,” she said watching from afar. Both men lifted the deer as if they weighed nothing and she had to admit she was impressed. Once they loaded the deer onto the wagon Belle decided it was best that she rode up in front with the men this time. She settled between them and rode in comfortable silence back to camp.

The snow had picked up by the time they made it back and the men were quick to get the meat to the cook, Mr. Pearson. “This is great. Thanks fellers,” he said as the men hung the meat on hooks.

“It wasn’t all us,” Arthur quipped. “Miss Belle here is pretty damn good with that bow.”

“Well, Miss Belle, thank you too,” Mr. Pearson said with a slight nod.

“You’re welcome.” Without warning, Arthur pulled out his knife and began cutting into the deer. Belle gasped and covered her mouth but couldn’t look away. She would have to get used to it, wouldn’t she? This was her life, her way of living now. Soon she might be the one gutting an animal.

“You should go get yourself warm,” Arthur suggested, wiping his brow carefully so as not to get blood on himself.

“I think I will,” Belle said. She walked to her cabin but something told her to look back. When she did, she found Arthur looking at her. He looked away quickly and got back to his work and Belle smiled to herself as she walked inside and closed the door.

Belle took off her wet boots and started herself a little fire–something else she learned in that survival training class. She stripped down to her shift to leave her dress to dry and wrapped herself in Arthur’s coat. It didn’t smell good but it didn’t smell bad either. It smelled like him and that was quickly becoming a comforting thing for her. She curled up on the small rug by the hearth and watched the fire. It wasn’t comfortable at all but she soon found her eyes became heavy and she could no longer stay awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Arthur's POV. I think it's important to see how and what he thinks of Belle! Enjoy!

That woman, Belle, had shocked him to say the least. She appeared to have never lived nomadically but easily adjusted. Not to mention that she seemingly appeared out of thin air. What would a woman like her be doing out in the wilderness unless she was running from something…or someone? **  
**

Arthur cleaned his hands then splashed his face with water, sending a chill through him with how cold it was. He stared in the direction of her cabin wondering if he should go and check on her. She didn’t seem to need much checking up on but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He was drawn to her in a way he couldn’t explain. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of her door. _Knock knock_. There was no answer and his heart immediately began to beat faster. Why was he so worried about a woman he had only just met the night before?

He knocked again and after waiting a few moments, he opened the door just a crack. He saw her curled up in front of the fire…in his coat. Her dress hung nearby and her boots sat off to the side of the fireplace. That meant…

He tried his best not to look. He really did. It looked like she still had her stockings on and he was sure she wore her shift. _Please let her be wearing more than just stockings and his coat._ He walked over slowly to make sure she was okay. She must have fallen asleep after there little adventure this morning. He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. “Who are you?” he whispered to her sleeping form.

Belle shifted and Arthur froze wondering if she would be offended if she woke up and saw him standing there but she only mumbled and turned over. Some of her curls fell into her face and he felt the urge to wrap a strand around his finger. He shook his head and turned to the door when she began to cry out. He couldn’t make out what she was saying but she started to thrash and he didn’t want her to get hurt. Without thinking, he grabbed her gently and shook her awake. 

“No!” she shouted once more before opening her big brown eyes and focusing on him. “No.” Her small hands were wrapped around his wrists and she wouldn’t let go. “I want to go home,” she cried. “Please.”

“I know,” Arthur said comfortingly. “I’ll get you there.” He patted her shoulder awkwardly. She sat up and wiped her face, looking at him. “I came to check on you.”

“You have impeccable timing, sir.” She reached up and tried her best to smooth down her hair. “I must look a damn mess,” she said, embarrassed. Arthur thought that he hadn’t seen someone quite so attractive in a long while.

“You look fine but you shouldn’t be sleepin’ on the floor. You got a bed right over there.” He stood and helped her up noticing how perfectly her small hands fit in his large ones.

“I didn’t mean to. I’m just so tired.” She walked to the window and looked out at the snow. Arthur nearly chuckled at the fact that his coat reached her ankles. Suddenly, he sneezed and she turned to him. “Bless you. You’re not getting sick, are you?”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen when she walked over to him but it sure wasn’t for her to touch him. She reached up and placed a hand on his forehead then moved down to his cheek. He felt like closing his eyes, like leaning into her touch. That one small touch, those small hands, had lit a fire in him. It may have been snowing out but he felt as though the sun had been shining down on him on a summer’s day.

“You don’t feel like you have a fever but you better take care. You need to take this coat back.” She went to take it off and he turned his back to her quickly.

“You ain’t gotta give it to me just yet.” He swallowed hard and she snorted behind him.

“I’m not naked you know. Here.”

“Just…leave it there. I’ll get it myself.” He heard her scoff and sigh behind him before the cot creaked and she gave him the okay.

“I’m decent now, Mr. Morgan.” He turned slowly and she waved with a giggle. “I appreciate you being so…coy.”

“I’m bein’ proper, Miss Belle.” He still found himself eyeing her form under the blanket. “You sure you don’t want to keep this?” He held his coat up to her and she nodded.

“I’m sure one of the ladies can find me something.”

“All right, well, the food’ll be ready soon. Should I bring it here to you?”

“Arthur…you don’t have to take care of me the way you are.” She played with her fingers.

“You sayin’ you can take care of yourself?” he asked.

“No, it’s just that…you’re doing so much for me and I have no way of paying you back. I don’t want you to feel that you’re responsible for me.”

“But I am, ain’t I? I’m the one that found you.” He grimaced at the way that came out. “Not sayin’ that you’re some kinda property or anything…”

“I know what you mean but still…I just feel like a burden, a lost child.” Arthur took a good look at her. She did look pretty young but he couldn’t place her age. “I’m 30,” she said as if she could read his mind.

“30? The years have been better to you than anyone else I know.” She certainly had to be well off wherever she came from. She was probably used to baths every day and perfumes and never had to worry about where her next meal would come from. But why was she running?

“What are you thinking about me? That I can’t possibly be 30? Or is it that I look too delicate to be out here with all of you?”

“I’m thinkin’ I never heard anyone talk quite like you but also that there’s more to you than your delicate nature. You obviously can shoot and hunt and that only makes me more curious.” Arthur had never been drawn to someone this way. He had never been able to talk to someone so easily. Maybe he just loved to hear her speak.

“Well, if we’re talking about our ‘nature’, Mr. Morgan, you don’t seem like much of an outlaw to me.” She sat up and the blanket fell to her waist. _Look away, you goddamn fool._

He found something interesting to look at out the window. “No offense, Miss Belle, but we only just met and you don’t know about the things I done…and will do.”

“Fair enough but…I like you. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and I appreciate that.”

“You may just be the first person to ever describe me as kind. Thank you.” He tipped his hat and met her eyes again. She looked upon him with care and admiration, something he wasn’t used to. How much longer would she look at him that way before she saw him for what he truly was? Why did he care so much?

“I’ve read a lot about the Old West, the Wild Wild West, and I’ve always found it intriguing. We were just starting an exhibit at the museum about this era…” She clapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head. “I meant to say I’ve read about cowboys and outlaws in the papers. My parents always spoke pretty badly about you all but I secretly may have been rooting for some of you,” she whispered.

“Is that where you read about us? In the papers?” She nodded and picked at some lint on the blanket. “And you ain’t afraid?”

“No, well, maybe a little but none of you have tried to hurt me and you took me in without hesitation. You’re not all that bad.” She spoke so sincerely that Arthur wanted to believe that deep down he could have been a good man.

“I should…get back out there. See if the food is ready.” 

“Okay. Bye Arthur.” 

He walked to the door but really didn’t want to leave. There was so much he wanted to say. Before he could reach for the doorknob, there was a knock on the door and he looked at Belle and shrugged. When he opened it, he immediately wished he hadn’t.

“Oh…hello Arthur,” Micah said trying his best to look past him into the shack.

“What the hell do you want?” Arthur asked moving his large frame into Micah’s view.

“I thought I’d come see how our new member was doin’ but it seems like you beat me to it.” He winked at Arthur and he had to stop himself from punching Micah square in the nose.

“She’s fine but I have a feelin’ she won’t be if you go near her.”

Micah put his hands up and smirked. “Calm down there, cowpoke, I know she belongs to you. If you ever feel up to sharin’ just let me know.”

“Get the hell outta here before I hurt you,” Arthur growled.

“I don’t think Dutch would like that…but I’ll go. I can always come see her another time.” He slapped Arthur on the shoulder before walking away.

“That guy gives me the heebie-jeebies,” Belle said from across the room.

“The what now?”

“He…I just don’t get a good feeling from that guy. I want him to stay far away from me.” 

“Don’t worry, Miss Belle, I’ll make sure he does.” He tipped his hat and left her to rest. He made sure he kept a weathered eye on Micah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle meets Jack and Abigail

_ Micah _ , she thought. That man was nothing but trouble. She knew it from the first word he spoke to her and clearly Arthur didn't like him all too well either. Another knock on her door made her cautious. She stared at the door from her bed and slowly got out of it to walk over. She pressed her ear to the door and the person knocked again making her jump back.

“Open this door,” Miss Grimshaw said, annoyed.

Belle sighed and swung the door open. “Oh...hi, Miss Grimshaw. I thought it might have been...never mind. Come in.”

“I saw Micah over here a little while ago. He botherin’ you?” she asked.

“Um...not really. Arthur was here so I guess that helped.” Belle shrugged and looked at what Miss Grimshaw held in her arms.

“Oh, right. This is for you, darlin’. Arthur mentioned somethin’ about needing more clothes, warmer ones too. I got you a nice coat here that should hold you over till we get out of these mountains and this damn snow.”

“Thank you so much.” She took the clothes from Miss Grimshaw and smiled.

“You're welcome.” She walked to the door and Belle followed. “You watch yourself around Micah, you hear? Nothin’ good can ever come from that man.”

“Yes ma'am.” 

Miss Grimshaw left and Belle decided to try on one of the new dresses she brought her. What she really wanted was a hot bath and hot cocoa but that definitely wouldn't be happening.

The first dress she tried on fit perfectly so she decided to keep it on. She threw the new coat over it and checked that her boots were dry enough before slipping them on again. She opened the door slowly and made her way out. The fresh air was nice but, God, was it cold. Belle usually loved the snow but this was a bit much even by her standards. She walked, looking up at the grey skies, laughing at the snow falling on her eyelashes again.

“Hi!” a small, eager voice shouted at her. Belle looked down and found the source. A young boy with curious eyes stared up at her.

“Hello there.” She knelt so she could be at his level. “What's your name?” she asked.

“I'm Jack.”

“That's a great name. I'm Belle.” She held her hand out and Jack took it and shook it.

“What are you doing?” he asked her.

“Just enjoying the snow,” she told him. “You ever try to catch snowflakes on your tongue?” She stuck her tongue out and Jack giggled.

“Look! Look!” he said with his tongue sticking out.

“He ain't botherin’ you is he?” a woman asked. Belle turned to the voice and shook her head.

“Not at all. We're just catching snowflakes.”

“We're catching snowflakes on our tongues, mommy!”

“I see.” The woman smiled at Belle and held her hand out. “I'm Abigail.”

“Belle.” She shook Abigail's hand and gave her a warm smile.

“You here with Arthur?” She didn't seem to be implying anything but she had to answer in a way that didn't suggest the wrong thing.

“Not exactly. I, uh, well I got lost and he found me. If he hadn't, I'd probably be dead.” Suddenly, Abigail began to cry and Belle took her hands. “Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry.”

“It's just...my…Jack's father's been missin’ for awhile and I'm afraid he's dead. I don't want Jack growin’ up without a daddy…” She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. “Don't mind me. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Is anyone out there looking for him?” Belle asked and Abigail shook her head. “Why not?”

“He's been gone for a while. I think everyone's pretty mad at him for leavin’ the gang the way he did.”

“Maybe I can talk to Arthur about it.” He hardly knew her but she could at least give it a try.

“Thank you. You better get inside. Looks like this snow is gonna pick up.” With that, she took Jack's hand and led him away and Belle went to find Arthur.

She found him talking to Pearson about God knows what, wearing his coat and hugging himself. She cleared her throat quietly and the conversation stopped. With an awkward wave she greeted the men.

“Hello.”

“Miss Belle,” Arthur said with a nod and smile.

“Hello ma'am,” Mr. Pearson said, wiping his hands so he could shake hers.

“Um...Arthur, can I speak to you about something?” she asked quietly.

“Of course. C'mon.” He led her away from the cooking quarters to her little cabin and closed the door. “Gettin’ colder by the minute.”

“Yeah...I told you that you'd need your coat back.”

“What did you need to talk to me about? What can I do for you?” He removed his hat and waited patiently for Belle to speak.

“Well, it isn't necessarily for me but for someone else. I met Jack today and his mother, Abigail. She's very worried about his father. She said he's been missing for awhile now and she's worried.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. “John? He ain't lost, he left is all. Don't know what happened to him.”

“Aren't you just a little worried about him? After all, he did ride with you guys. He was part of your family.” Arthur's face was indifferent and Belle scoffed. “You really don't care, do you?”

“He left  _ his  _ family. We ain't leave him. I don't know about riskin’ my neck for him after what he did.” Belle began gathering a few things without looking at Arthur. “What're you doin’?”

“I'll go and look for him myself if you won't.” There was no way she could possibly survive out there in that kind of weather but maybe this would be the push Arthur needed.

“You? You were near frozen to death when I found you and you wanna go out there lookin’ for a man that don't even know you?” Belle shrugged and Arthur sighed loudly. “Fine, dammit! I'll go.”

“I'll go with you,” Belle said excitedly.

“I don't think so.” Arthur stood with his arms crossed, staring down at Belle.

“Why not? I can help…”

“Out of the question, ma'am.” Arthur rolled his eyes to the sky when he saw the way Belle's face fell. “It ain't safe out there especially in this weather. I don't even know how long it'll take for us to find him but I can't have you gettin’ hurt out there. I'd rather not have the lives of two people in my hands.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I said no!” Arthur shouted but Belle didn't flinch or look away. She stared him down and crossed her arms the way he had his. “That ain't gonna work on me, miss.” She blinked a few times and she could see Arthur getting uncomfortable. “You ain't gonna cry, are you?” His arms dropped to his side and his face immediately softened.

“I'm not going to cry because some grumpy old cowboy yelled at me.”

“Hey now…” Arthur said slightly offended. Belle wasn't sure how she had gotten away with talking to him like that and though her heart was beating out of her chest, she showed no fear.

The truth was that she didn't want to think about being away from Arthur. He was the only friend she had so far and wouldn't feel safe knowing that he wasn't here. Sure, she could take care of herself, but she was scared and still trying to get used to the fact that she had time traveled.

“Where do you go when you daydream like that?” Arthur asked in a softer tone.

“Home,” Belle said quietly. “How long do you think it will take for you to find John?”

“No idea. Ain't gonna be easy in this weather though. Might be gone for a nice long while.” He said it so nonchalantly but Belle felt as though the world was crashing down around her. She only nodded and hugged herself. 

“What am I supposed to do while you're gone?” she asked but immediately regretted it. “I mean...I just…”

“They'll take care of you here. I promise. I just can't have you goin’ out there with me. You're safer here.” He was sincere. The look on his face said it all. When he put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at it then back up at him.

“Okay.”

“I ain't gonna let nothin’ bad happen to you even when I'm not here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan.” Belle hugged him suddenly, making him grunt. He tapped her back awkwardly but let her hug him as long as she needed to. 

“It's Arthur.”

“You're the only...friend...I have here,” Belle confessed.

“I'm afraid I ain't much of a friend, Miss Belle.”

“You have been one to me without even truly knowing me and I appreciate that. You've been kind.” She backed away from him and wiped her tears. “Sorry. Can you promise me something?” she asked.

“Sure.” He nodded once and she looked away sheepishly.

“Please be careful out there. Promise me you'll come back.” She knew that was asking a lot. There was no guarantee that he would come back. He had no obligation to promise her a thing.

“Well, I gotta come back now don't I?” Belle looked at him and tilted her head. “I gotta get you home. What kinda man would I be if I wasn't a man of my word?”

“Why are you doing this for me?” Belle asked as she pulled away.

“Lookin’ for John?”

“No...I mean, why are you willing to help me, a stranger?” She looked into his eyes and saw something flash in them but it wasn't something she could place.

“I guess I would want someone to do the same for me,” he said but Belle knew there was more to it.

“I think you're doing this because you're a good man." She put her hand up before he could cut her off. "I know what you're going to say but there's no use arguing with me."

He actually chuckled and nodded. "Don't I know it." He looked around then spoke in a lower tone. "Listen, I want you to stay away from Micah as much as you can while I'm gone. I ain't like the way he was lookin' at you and I don't trust him far as I can throw him…"

"You think he might try to hurt me?" Belle asked hugging herself. She didn't get a good vibe from him either but now she was a little more worried.

He immediately changed his tone, noticing how frightened she looked. "No, I just...he ain't ever up to nothin' good. I know you're smart though. You won't fall for none of his tricks."

"You could always just take me with you. I'd probably be safer that way."

"Why do you wanna go with me so bad?" he asked, throwing his arms up.

"Because!" Belle shouted then took a deep breath. "...because I am afraid of being here...without you." Her quick attachment to him was embarrassing and she hated herself for appearing so vulnerable. "I'm…"

"I get it. You're scared. You're around a bunch of people you don't know but believe when I say that you're much safer here. There ain't nothin' out there but more snow, bears, and probably wolves. I'd rather have somethin' happen to me than happen to you. You got a family to get back to. I don't." Those last words sounded so final and Belle hated that.

"Of course you do. These people are your family." She wanted to say that in some weird way  _ she  _ was his family too but that wasn't true.

"Always findin' the good in somethin', ain't you?"

"Someone has to," she said with a shrug. They watched each other for a while before Arthur cleared his throat and looked around as if someone had caught them in the act. "You have to get ready to go," she guessed and he nodded. "Well, good luck."

"Thank you, Miss Belle. Take care." He looked back at her once more before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah gets a little too close and Belle tells Arthur something that will leave him reeling. Sort of.

A week or so had passed and Belle had avoided Micah to the best of her ability, though she could feel his eyes on her whenever she walked around camp. She spent her time helping the others and reading to Jack which gave Abigail a break every now and then. When Jack fell asleep, she would walk back to her little cabin and rest, lighting herself a small fire.

On day as she was bent over at the hearth, her door creaked open and she turned around quickly with a gasp only to find the man she had been avoiding standing there.

"If I didn't know no better I'd say you been avoidin' me," Micah said letting himself in. "Arthur tell you to do that?"

"What? No…," Belle lied, stepping back slightly. "Can I help you with something?"

"I reckon there's a lotta things you can help me with." He looked her up and down, a lascivious look in his eyes. "Just like you been helpin' Arthur."

"I beg your pardon." Belle was shocked at his suggestion.

"Don't play dumb and innocent with me, missy. What other reason would Arthur need to keep a mulatto around for? 'Specially a pretty one such as yourself. Arthur ain't keen on sharin' but seein' as he ain't here I'd say it's fair game now." He lunged towards Belle and she shouted as loudly as she could getting into a defensive stance.

"Stay away from me." Her hands trembled as she balled them into fists. He took another step towards her and she backed away, shouting again. "I said stay...away. I don't want to hurt you."

Micah scoffed. "You hurt me? You look and sound like you grew up in one of them well-to-do places. I could take you apart with my bare hands...don't make me. Just make this easy for yourself." He licked his lips and Belle wanted to gag. He took a few more steps and his hands were on her. Belle thrashed and screamed, punching him in the stomach then running when he was doubled over. "You dumb whore!" He ran after her but not before she swung the door open and fell out into the snow landing at someone's feet. She looked up to find Arthur, disheveled and angry, his coat spotted with blood. 

"Arthur...Arthur…" Belle cried. Arthur was truly her guardian angel. There was no denying it now. She tried to tell him that Micah tried to get to her but it seemed he already figured it out. He immediately went for his pistol and she watched with wide eyes as he trained it on Micah who had froze at the threshold of her door. He put his hands up slowly, looking down at her and smiling before looking at Arthur.

"You got the worst timing, cowpoke," Micah complained. "It ain't fair you keepin' her to yourself."

Arthur hadn't spoken a word yet but held his arm steady as he aimed at Micah. He used his other hand to help her up and gently pushed her behind him. He jerked the pistol to the left and Micah bowed and moved away from the doorstep.

"I see you near her again I'm pullin' the trigger," Arthur said angrily.

"Dutch wouldn't like that." He took one more look at Arthur and gave up. "Fine. Just know that there will be a time where you ain't gonna show up and when that happens...well…" With that he walked away and Arthur finally holstered his pistol.

"You okay?" he asked turning to Belle quickly. "Why'd you let him in?"

"I-I didn't. He let himself in."

"Dammit." 

Belle tried her best not to be too emotional but her heart was beating a million times per minute and the cabin felt as though it was spinning. She stumbled over to a chair and fell heavily into it breathing rapidly. Arthur was at her side in no time.

"I'm sorry. I shoulda been here…" He reached out to touch her but thought better of it.

"Stop Arthur. You didn't know that would happen. Besides, you were out doing something I asked of you." She turned to him and the look on his face broke her heart. "I'm okay." She placed a hand over his and his fingers twitched. "Let's...talk about something else, hm?"

"Uh...okay...found John just in time. He got attacked by wolves. Messed his face up somethin' terrible." He looked down at his bloody coat then back at Belle. "Sorry you gotta see me like this." She waved her hand as if to say 'you're fine'.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"I reckon he should be. I doubt Abigail will let him die," he joked. Belle giggled quietly and it was a sound he was happy to hear. "I told him that you were the reason I was even out there lookin' for him. He wants to meet you."

"Oh…" Belle had never seen a man that had been mauled by wolves before and didn't want to end up offending him by staring. "Now?"

"Nah, he's in quite a state. You don't wanna see him before he gets patched up." It was obvious Arthur was feeling awkward. "You sure you're okay?"

"I told you I am. Just a little spooked is all."

"I'll stay here tonight," Arthur started and Belle looked up at him from her chair. "I mean...to keep watch. Don't want Micah catchin' you alone again."

"Thank you." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Maybe I should keep a pistol under my pillow," she joked, not realizing that she was still holding his hand.

"That ain't a bad idea…" Arthur scratched at his beard as he thought about what she said. He went to move his other hand but stopped when he saw that she was still holding it. "I can, uh, go get one for you." He looked down at her hand and she snatched it away, embarrassed.

"I was only joking. What would I do with a gun?"

"Use it," he responded. "Especially on him if he decides to try what he did today again."

"Arthur...I can't shoot someone…"

"This is Micah we're talkin' about. Everyone wants to shoot that man. You saw how close I was to doin' so today. I swear if he woulda done anything to you…" His hands balled up into fists and he cursed under his breath.

"Arthur." She touched his hand again and it seemed to have an immediate effect. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Belle."

"I wish you'd stop apologizing to me. You haven't done anything wrong." 

"Habit, I guess. I'm used to doin' everything wrong or people  _ tellin' _ me I done somethin' wrong." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I gotta stop ramblin', huh?" He chuckled.

"I actually enjoy listening to you talk. You have a...kind voice." She smiled at him and a little more of that ice around his heart melted.

"Kind? Ain't you heard the way I talk sometimes?"

"Yeah, but it's never towards me...and you only talk that way when you're angry and justifiably so." She stood and Arthur helped steady her.

"You're freezin'," Arthur said as he felt her arms. "Get under your blankets. I'll be right back." 

Belle watched as Arthur walked out. She immediately got into bed and under the blanket, her heart pounding every second he was away. When he knocked, she jumped.

"It's Arthur," he announced through the door.

"Okay. Come in." He walked in carrying his bedroll and a pistol. Belle looked at it then up at him. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Figure I'd teach you how to shoot it tomorrow." He brandished the gun then handed it to her carefully.

"I...I know how to shoot it," she told him, not expecting the look of complete shock on his face. "What?"

"Your hands...they don't feel like they ever touched a weapon a day in your life!" He was amazed.

"Well, I don't make a habit of it like you all do. I certainly don't carry one around with me." She held the pistol and aimed at a few things in the cabin. "What I'd really like to try is a rifle. Would you be willing to help me with that?"

"A rifle? You sure?" He looked down at her, amazed and almost frightened. She nodded and placed the pistol on the little table by her bed. "Okay then."

She bounced excitedly and clapped her hands. "Thank you. I can't believe I'll be learning how to shoot from a real life outlaw. Matthew won't believe this!" For a moment, she forgot where she was. She forgot  _ when  _ she was.

"Who's Matthew?" Arthur asked.

"He's...uh...he's a friend I work with.  _ Worked _ with?" She shrugged and tried not to make herself sad again. Arthur noticed her mood changing and quickly thought of a way to change the subject. 

"I don't know nothin' about you," he said. "I know your name is Belle but you still ain't told me where you're from."

"It's...a long story." He nodded and she continued with something else. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure." He sat in a chair across from her bed.

"My parents almost named me Eliza," she whispered as if someone else would hear her. Arthur's breath hitched and he sat up straight in the chair, staring at her. "They went with Belle but kept Eliza as my middle name because they liked it so much. Belle Eliza Kennedy." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur spends the night with Belle.

"Oh…"

"Arthur, you okay?" Belle asked, her brow wrinkled in concern.

"Yeah, it's just...I knew somebody with that name. A long time ago now." He gave her a tight-lipped smile and looked down.

"She was someone important to you?" 

"Mhm but I ain't realize that 'til it was too late." He sighed and Belle understood that this was something he wasn't quite ready to talk about.

"Sorry. I was in love once but I panicked and pushed him away," she confessed. "He's now married with his second kid on the way and I'm...here."

"You're young. You still got plenty of time," Arthur said and Belle giggled.

"You sound like my friends back home. My friends…" Before she got too upset she cleared her throat and smiled at Arthur.

"You ain't gonna tell me where you come from, are you?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm from New York," she murmured. "There. I told you."

"New York? Well, what the hell are you doin' way out here? _How_ did you get out here?" Belle knew her answer would only cause him to ask more questions. "You runnin' from somethin' or... _someone_?"

"Arthur...I…" She thought of a story she could make up quickly. "I...came out here to...start a new life," she lied.

"You ain't real prepared for it. You came all the way out here with nothin' and no one."

"I'm alive."

"Only because me and Charles found you in time."

"Arthur, please!" she shouted, surprising herself. "I'm sorry I just...I don't want to talk about this anymore." She took a few deep breaths and looked at him. "Sorry."

"It's fine. At least I know where you come from now."

"Still think you can get me home all the way from...where is it again...Colter?" she asked.

"I will do my best, ma'am. I'm a man of my word." He moved to put out his bedroll a little too close to the door.

"You'll get cold lying so close to the door. Come over here." She pointed to a spot close to her bed.

"Uh…"

"It's not like I'm asking you to lay in the bed with me." She couldn't believe an outlaw was behaving this way. "What? Do you think I'm gonna seduce you or something?" she joked. When he moved closer she could see the tips of his ears were pink--was he _blushing_?

"This here's close enough," he grumbled as he set out his bed roll.

"Um…" Belle shifted uncomfortably on her bed and crossed her legs under the sheets as she rocked from side to side. "Where are the...where can I use the…"

Arthur looked at her with a puzzled look on his face until he figured out what she was getting at. "Oh! Um...we just...uh...find a spot a little ways from the camp."

"Right...of course." She got out of bed and Arthur looked away politely. 

"Take my coat." When she wrapped the coat around her, Arthur looked at her again. "Wait...how long you been holdin' yourself?" She had been here for a few days now. He hoped she hadn't held herself _that_ long.

"I snuck off once when I went hunting with you and Charles…"

"That's it?" he asked in shock.

"Listen...I'm not exactly used to using the bathroom outside, okay? Gimme a break. And I can't just whip it out like you men do."

"Whip it out?" He looked around then Belle nodded towards the lower part of his body. He rolled his eyes then shook his head. "I never heard anyone talk quite like you, Miss Belle."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked opening the door and peeking out.

"It's...refreshin' actually. Here I'll walk with you." He grabbed the lantern hanging by the door and walked outside first before telling her it was okay to follow. "Just there in them trees seems like a good spot...if you think, of course."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She walked deeper into the trees and Arthur turned his back to her and whistled as she relieved herself. He heard shuffling then a quiet curse. "Ow!"

He immediately put his hand on his pistol. "You alright, Miss Belle?"

"Yeah…" She walked out of the trees holding her head. "Just hit my head."

"Is it bad?" He held the lantern up to her head and she moved her hand. "You're bleedin' a bit. C'mon." She walked beside him silently but he couldn't stop looking over at her. "How'd you manage that?"

"I...I walked into a branch…" She looked at him to see if he would laugh.

"Happens to the best of us. Rode my horse right into one before. Nearly took my head off." He turned the lantern towards her and noticed her smile. "You can laugh." She held it in for a little longer then snorted.

"That is pretty funny." She touched her forehead and winced. "I can't believe I walked into a branch."

"You'll be alright. Let's get you inside." He opened the door to let her inside then followed behind. She got into bed and rolled over to look at him. "What?"

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked as he settled down on his bed roll.

"What kinda story?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just need help getting to sleep."

"You sayin' I put you to sleep? Am I borin', Miss Belle?" he teased.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just...I like your voice. It helps me relax. It makes me feel safe."

"If you say so." He began to tell her a slightly altered version of his adventures in Blackwater and she laid her head on the pillow and listened intently. She stayed awake longer than he thought she would and when she finally closed her eyes, he stood and covered her a little better. "Goodnight, Miss Belle." He laid back down on his bed roll and fell asleep looking at her.

**MORNING**

Belle was on her knees next to Arthur trying to shake him awake. She woke up when she heard him talking in his sleep. It started off calm but then he started yelling and thrashing and she had to do something.

"Arthur! Wake up!" 

"Huh!" He opened his eyes wide and looked directly into Belle's eyes. "What...what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. It seems we're both plagued by them, huh?" She sat back on her legs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for wakin' you up."

"It's fine. What are we doing today?" she asked excitedly.

He pointed at her. "You're stayin' right here."

She pouted. "You're no fun." She stood and sat on her bed. "I have a question that may sound a little silly to you but...where can I bathe?"

Arthur looked away before answering. "Uh...well...I can bring you some water for...that. I'm afraid we're a little too far off from any town with a hotel and bath so that'll have to do. Sorry."

Belle shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I guess I just have to get used to this…"

"Used to what?"

"Never mind." She watched as Arthur stood and rolled up his bed roll. "Is Micah going with you guys this time?"

"Damn right he is. I made the mistake of leaving you here with him once...never again." Arthur grinned as Belle sighed in relief. It was a nice sound.

"Are you smiling?" she teased.

"What?" His face became serious again. "Uh...I'll go get that water for you." A knock on the door had his hand flying straight to his pistol.

"It's Tilly!" Arthur opened the door and Tilly stared between him and Belle. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Both Arthur and Belle respond.

"Okay then. I was just bringing Belle some more clothes. Some stuff I don't wear anymore and...we gotta do something about your hair." She walked over to Belle and dropped the clothes on the bed then turned to Arthur. "You can go now."

"I promised to bring her some water so she could...you know." Arthur lingered by the door awkwardly. "Be back in a minute."

"What was that about?" Tilly asked.

"Micah attacked me yesterday so Arthur stayed with me. That's all. He slept on the floor." Belle pointed to the spot on the floor where Arthur had slept.

"You ain't gotta explain anything to me." She began touching Belle's hair. "Now let's see what I can do…"

"I got the water!" Arthur yelled from outside the door.

"I'll get it." Belle jumped up and ran to the door to open it. "Thank you, Arthur."

He tipped his hat. "Miss Belle." She smiled as she closed the door and turned back to Tilly who was looking at her strangely. 

"What?" Belle asked.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all."

"Um...I wanted to wash up a little. Do you mind?"

Tilly shook her head. "But I'll be back in a bit."

"Thank you." As soon as she left, Belle stripped down and cleaned herself as best she could with cold water. At least it was something. After dressing herself to the best of her ability, she picked up the small mirror Tilly had brought in with the clothes. Her hair _was_ a mess. She was so embarrassed Arthur had seen her this way.

"You dressed?" she asked through the door.

"Yes. Come in." Tilly walked in and made her way over to Belle. "How come you didn't tell me my hair looked this bad?"

She laughed. "Why do you think I was making such a fuss over it. Don't worry, you'll look just fine when I'm done."

It didn't take long for Tilly to style her hair and when she smiled when she looked in the mirror. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Arthur's definitely gonna like it," she teased.

"Arthur? What are you talking about?" Belle looked at her but she only smiled and shrugged.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Tilly walked to the door and opened it and Belle followed behind her. Arthur already sat at one of the tables eating as she approached. "Mornin' Arthur," Tilly called happily, getting his attention.

"Mornin' Miss Tilly, Miss…" His eyes widened slightly as they landed on Belle. He stood and blinked a few times before attempting to greet her again. "Miss Belle."

"Good morning, Arthur," she said shyly. She hadn't been looked at that way in a long time. Tilly nudged her playfully before walking away.

"I...uh...you hungry?" Arthur asked hooking his thumbs on his belt.

"Yeah."

"Go on and sit. I'll get you something." Arthur walked over to get her a bowl and scooped some food into it. He also brought her a cup of coffee that looked blacker than tar.

"Thank you." She tasted the food and when she looked back up at Arthur he was still looking at her. He looked away quickly, taking a keen interest in the wood of the table.

"Doesn't Miss Belle look nice today, Arthur?" Tilly asked and Belle nearly choked on her food.

"Yes." Belle smiled up at him and he nodded. "Yes, I reckon she does."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets her feelings hurt (kind of) and Arthur (almost) breaks a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to post. I just wasn't liking anything I was writing. I'm still not sure how to feel about this chapter but I'm posting it and hoping you all enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait! <3

Belle and Arthur locked eyes until Micah spoke.

"She sure does look nice," Micah said, eyeing her hungrily. Arthur's hands balled into fists on the table.

"Thank you...Micah," Belle said without looking at him.

"Wonder how she looks with her clothes off. I bet Arthur knows." Micah chuckled and Arthur stood from the table angrily.

"You will show Miss Belle some respect or I'll beat it out of you." Arthur was serious but Micah still had that ugly grin on his face.

"Okay boys...what are we fightin' about now?" Another man came into view and Belle nearly gasped. It was Dutch van der Linde in person.

"Why do we keep this fool around, Dutch?" Arthur asked pointing at Micah.

"Why shouldn't we?" Dutch smoked a cigar and looked around the table. "Is she what all the fuss is about?" Belle could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause trouble," Belle said forcing a small smile.

"You ain't got to apologize." Arthur looked at her then at Micah. "He's causin' all the trouble, Dutch. You gotta know that."

"I don't gotta know anything, Arthur. All I know is we got a plan and we have to stick to it."

"But Dutch…," Arthur started.

"But nothing." Dutch walked away and Belle looked at Arthur.

"I'm sorry for causing problems," she said quietly as she stood from the table. She walked away and Arthur went after her.

"Miss Belle," he called as he trailed behind her. She kept walking until he reached out and grabbed her wrist. When she stopped, Arthur let go quickly and apologized. "You know that none of that was your fault, right?"

"Sure felt like it."

"Tensions are high right now is all. You ain't got nothin' to do with that," he reassured.

"According to Mr. Van der Linde I do."

"Dutch ain't always right," Arthur said and Belle blinked up at him. "He ain't."

"You probably shouldn't say that too loudly." Belle stood quiet for a moment, thinking of a way to change the subject. "So...am I getting my first shooting lesson from you today?" she asked.

"What?"

"Remember, I want you to teach me how to shoot a rifle." She clasped her hands together excitedly but Arthur shook his head.

"I don't think now's a good time." Her smile faded and he immediately felt horrible.

"It's because of what Dutch thinks of me, isn't it? I'm just a distraction. If he sees you helping me, that proves him right. I get it." She turned and began walking again, mumbling to herself.

"Belle…" Arthur said quietly. When he tried to grab her again, she moved her hand away. "Once we get movin' again everything'll sort itself out."

Belle shrugged. "I just want to go home. I clearly don't fit in or belong here so the sooner I'm gone the better." It hit her that  _ she really didn't belong there.  _ She was supposed to be in 2019 not in the wild west with outlaws and cowboys. She hadn't been here long and it was still too long for her liking. Tears filled her eyes and she tried blinking them away but that only made them spill over. "I want...to go home," she repeated.

Arthur hated when she cried. He would take her into his arms if he could and... _ why was he even thinking that way?  _ "Miss Belle, I'll get you home."

"I don't think Dutch wants you helping me. Maybe I should just…"

"You ain't goin' out there on your own. If the cold don't kill you somethin' else certainly will." He couldn't stand to think about her out there on her own freezing to death or getting attacked and not being able to defend herself. He knew that she was stubborn though and he wouldn't put it past her to sneak out when everyone else was asleep.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"What? I ain't…lookin'..." He had been though. He wanted to wipe her tears and hold her. He wanted to keep her safe and warm. "I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm going back to bed." She walked away and this time Arthur let her.

Belle laid on the uncomfortable cot and stared at the ceiling. All she could think about was home, but how the hell would she get back when she didn't even know how she got here in the first place. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the last thing she did when she got home from work. The journal. Yes, the journal, but there had to be more. Suddenly, she remembered bending to pick something up. What was it again? The memory was right there but she just couldn't…

_ Knock knock knock. _

Belle opened her eyes and sighed before getting out of bed and peeking out the door.

"Charles?" She opened the door and looked up at him.

"Arthur wanted me to check on you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so. Why did Arthur send you instead of doing it himself?"

"He says that you're upset with him. He didn't want to upset you any more." He held a rifle out to her. "He also told me to give you this."

She took the rifle from him and looked at it. "Uh...thanks?" Charles shifted his weight from one foot to another and Belle was able to look past him. There, a little ways away, stood Arthur. He had been watching but when he spotted her looking, he busied himself with something else. That was kind of...endearing.

"Um...did you want to come in for a bit? It's cold out there."

"No, thank you ma'am." He looked behind him then back at her. "Arthur wants to protect you," he said. "There are certain things and people that make it hard for him to do that, but he will try his best. I know he will."

"I believe you."

"Are you angry with him?" he asked.

"I'm angry with this whole situation." She threw her hands up. "I'm not quite sure what I should do. Can I ask you something?" Charles nodded and Belle lowered her voice. "Why do you guys put up with Micah?"

"Because Dutch does."

"I see." She nodded then looked past Charles again to see Arthur approaching. Charles turned and nodded at Arthur before walking away. They began speaking at the same time.

"I'm not-" She started.

"I just-" He stopped and looked at her to finish her thought. "Ladies first."

"I just wanted to say that it's not you I'm mad at. I'm mad at...all of this. I don't know what I'm doing here…"

"And I wanna say that…I'm gonna take you shootin'." He pointed to the rifle that she forgot she had been holding. "I see Charles gave it to you."

"Yeah, I was wondering why…" She looked into Arthur's eyes and tilted her head. "Why did you send him first?"

"Didn't think you wanted to speak to me after what happened. Just wanted to keep the peace. Is that okay?" He seemed worried and it made Belle sad for him.

"It's fine, Arthur. You don't have to worry about what I say or do."

"Oh, but you see Miss Belle, I do. I gotta worry about what you say and do.. You're a distraction that I welcome with open arms, ma'am." He smiled shyly and Belle looked down, smiling to herself.

"Is that all I am...a distraction?" she asked, teasingly.

"You want the truth?" he asked and she nodded once. "I think I found you for a reason, an important one. It's like I was meant to help you and I ain't gonna stop 'til I do."

"You've already helped me so much, Arthur."

"And there's a lot more where that came from so...you go on and get yourself ready so we can go shootin'."

"Yes sir," she said with a salute.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are somethin' else, Miss Belle. Somethin' else indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes Belle shooting as promised and she finally gets to meet John. She is adapting well but at what cost.

"This should be far enough," Arthur said stopping his horse. He got down and hitched his horse before helping Belle down from hers. She probably didn't need any help but he wanted to anyway.

"Thanks Arthur." She grabbed the rifle off the horse and strapped it on.

"You warm enough?" he asked, seeing how she shivered slightly.

"I'm fine." She looked around then back at him. "At least it's not snowing too bad."

"So you know you ain't gonna learn everything in one day right?"

"How hard can it be? I mean all I gotta do is…" She pulled the rifle off her back and almost dropped. After an awkward laugh, she adjusted it in her hands and aimed.

"That won't do," Arthur said, moving closer to her. "I'm just gonna…" He took her hand and moved it to the correct position then stood behind her and put his arms around her to help her aim. "Just like that. Don't forget to breathe," he said but he realized he wasn't breathing much either. "Always pull the trigger on empty lungs, okay?" Belle nodded and…

The shot rang out. She stumbled back a little but Arthur was there to steady her. "I...was that okay?"

"That was actually pretty good," he admitted and she turned to him happily.

"It was?!"

"Yeah. You keep it up and you'll be better than me in no time." 

They spent a little more time practicing before Arthur convinced her it was time to get back to camp. She pouted but acquiesced because she honestly couldn't feel her feet anymore.

"I think you should go talk to John," Arthur said as they rode back.

"Really? Today?"

"Why not? He still ain't healed up too good but I think it'll do him good to meet the woman who convinced me to save his sorry ass." He shook his head like he still couldn't believe he risked his neck for John.

"What you did was a good thing. You saved his life."

"Maybe but would he save mine?" Arthur looked forward again as they rode into camp. He helped Belle off her horse as he always did and nodded towards one of the cabins. "He's right in there."

"You're not coming with me?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know him. Won't it be...weird?"

"You didn't know me too well either and look at us now." He nodded at her and tipped his hat before walking off. He sat not too far away just to keep an eye out for Micah who he sure was watching them.

Belle walked into the cabin and John looked over at the door. The right side of his face was bandaged and she tried hard not to stare.

"Uh...hi…" She waved awkwardly and smiled.

"You the one Arthur told me about?" he asked. "Belle?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Guess I should be thankin' you then." He looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you."

"There's really no need but you're welcome. Uh…" She was staring and he caught her. "Sorry."

"You should see me without the bandages," he said.

"Are you...in pain?" What a dumb question. Of course he was. An injury like that would be painful in her time, even with pain medication, so she could only imagine what it felt like for him.

"Yes ma'am but it ain't nothin' I can't take." He moved and winced slightly.

"Careful."

"My mouth is mighty dry. You mind?" He pointed to the cup on the stand next to the bed.

"Of course." Belle grabbed the cup and walked to him. She helped lift his head as she brought the cup to his lips. "Nice and easy," she said. He swallowed the water and took a deep breath, his gaze landing on her.

"Arthur talked about you the entire ride back here, you know. Never heard him talk about anyone that way since...well…never mind."

Belle wanted him to continue. Just as she was about to ask him to the door opened and Arthur looked in. "Everything okay in here? He ain't causin' you any trouble is he?"

"What trouble am I gonna cause when I'm like this, Arthur?" John snapped. "We was just fine 'til you came bargin' in."

"Have you seen Abigail and Jack yet?" Belle asked.

"Uh...yeah. I think Abigail wanted me dead…"

"That's not true. She's the one that told me you were out there. She seemed really sad about it." Belle smiled.

"Yeah, well, she still hates me."

"With good reason," Arthur butted in.

"Arthur!" Belle scolded and he shrugged.

"Miss Belle, if you don't mind, I wanna get some rest now. Please take that idiot with you," John said nodding towards the door.

"Okay. See you soon, John." She waved and walked to the door, glaring at Arthur. "You're mean."

"Mean?"

"Yeah." She walked ahead of him and he followed.

"Well, you gotta get used to that. I told you I ain't a good man," he said and she turned to him so quickly that he nearly bumped into her.

"Any other excuses?" she asked. He only stood there and stared at her. She shook her head, turned, and started walking again.

"You really angry with me?" he asked.

"Maybe." She walked a little more while hugging herself. "Why is it so goddamn cold!"

"You want my coat?"

"No."

He walked ahead of her and made his way into the little cabin. "I'll get you a fire started," he offered.

"Is this your way of making amends?" she asked, closing the door behind her. She rubbed her hands together as she sat on the bed.

He knelt in front of the fireplace and started a fire quickly. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"What?"

"I'm apologizin'." He wasn't looking at her. He kept poking at the wood in the fire, avoiding her gaze.

"John is the one you should be apologizing to."

"I don't think so." He stood up and looked at her. "You feelin' okay?"

Belle cleared her throat and nodded. "Um...yes I think so." She sniffled and closed her eyes slowly.

"You sure?" Arthur walked over and touched her forehead. "You're burnin' up." 

"Oh…"

"Lay down. I'll get Miss Grimshaw." Arthur rushed to the door and pulled it open, calling for Miss Grimshaw.

"It's just a fever, Arthur. I'll be fine." Belle kicked off her wet boots and curled up in bed shivering slightly. She hoped Arthur hadn't seen it.

"Maybe so but we better stop it before it gets any worse. Miss Grimshaw is comin'. I'll stay with you 'til she gets here." He pulled a chair over and sat beside the bed. He instinctively reached out and smoothed her hair before snatching his hand away. "I...I'm sorry."

"Your hand is very warm," she said with a weary smile.

"Miss Belle...I…" Suddenly the door opened and Arthur stood as if he had almost been caught doing something improper. "'Bout time," he said.

"Hush Arthur and tell me what's wrong." Miss Grimshaw pushed past him and made her way over to Belle.

"Fever," he said looking at her nervously. "She'll be okay, right?"

"I don't know that yet, Arthur. You gotta give me a chance to check on her." She turned to Belle. "How're you feelin', sweetheart?"

"Okay...well...maybe not okay." Belle really didn't want this to be happening, not here in this time. If she was back home she could take herself to urgent care, get a prescription, and be on her way. "You really don't have to fuss."

"It ain't a fuss. We'll take care of you, Miss Belle." 

"Well, when did you become a doctor, Mr. Morgan," Miss Grimshaw teased. "There ain't nothin' much I can do right now but I'll give her somethin' to help her sleep." She placed a wet rag on Belle's head.

"I'll stay with her...if you need me to," Arthur volunteered.

"I think that's a good idea. Is that okay with you, Belle?" 

"Yes ma'am…"

"It's settled." Miss Grimshaw hands him a bottle. "Give her some of this if she doesn't sleep. Let me know if her fever gets any worse than it is now."

"Sure." The door closed but he could only focus on Belle now. She blinked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile while placing the rag on her forehead. "Why ain't you tell me you were feelin' bad?"

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention to how I was feeling. I've been dealing with...all this."

"Well, you let me deal with it for you. You just need to rest, understand?" He held up the bottle of medicine but Belle shook her head.

"Your hand…" She reached out to him and he took her hand. Her eyes were closed but she smiled. "Warm."

Little did she know she made him feel the same way.


End file.
